


Love and Be Loved

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: I've been working on this fic for a couple hours a day over the last few days and I love it so much!!It was inspired by two of my friends and I'm so glad to finally be able to share it. Ant, thank you for reminding me to write and supporting my work. And JENA, this is your requested birthday fic, so HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY and I hope you like it! An additional thank you to my bro Anthony for editing this for me! Love you all!The title is in reference to 18 by One Direction, since I've seen soooo many amazing gallavich edits to the song that make me cry.-- @cam.monaghanfan (insta) & @cam_monaghanfan (twitter)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	Love and Be Loved

Mickey and Ian were tired and sore from a long day of entertaining their friends and family. As soon as they could manage after getting married, Ian and Mickey had moved out of the Gallagher house into their own townhouse and they had set a new family tradition hosting an annual football game at their place. After the game, there was a huge potluck in their backyard and then everyone stayed for a bonfire before the night wrapped up. This year, Liam, a few Milkoviches, and a good number of their friends from work were able to play, while a decent crowd served as their audience. The hot summer sun beat down on everyone as they played, but even after sunset the summer heat remained - and the bonfire certainly didn’t help. At the end of the day, no matter how much they loved their guests, entertaining and hosting a day of partying was exhausting. 

After everyone finally left, Ian laid on the living room sofa face down with his shirt off, his face pressed into the cool leather of the sofa as the AC blasted in their duplex. Mickey smirked as he walked over to the sofa, getting a nice view of Ian’s ass and his broad shoulders. “Aye, don’t fall asleep on me here.” Mickey playfully swatted at Ian as he walked over and took a seat on the sofa, pulling Ian’s legs across his lap. There were other places to sit in their comfy living room, but Mickey never liked being more than an arm's reach away from his husband when they were relaxing together. In public, he didn’t feel like he constantly needed Ian’s touch, but in the privacy of their own home, Mickey afforded himself some liberties. He’d earned that amount of clinginess after everything they’ve been through. 

“M’not going to sleep.” Ian mumbled with his eyes closed and his cheek pressed against the sofa cushion. He sighed when Mickey was finally settled and had let go of Ian’s sore legs, laying them across his lap. 

Just to be a little shit, Ian shook his hips from side to side, pretending he was adjusting himself to lay more comfortably on his stomach, when in reality it was to get Mickey to grab his ass. 

As predicted, Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s calf to distract from his other hand which landed a loud smack on Ian’s ass, before Mickey started to squeeze it through Ian’s gym shorts. He smirked as he jiggled it forcefully, loving the fact that Ian had been putting effort into making his ass fatter for Mickey’s pleasure. His body had always been perfect in Mickey’s opinion, but Ian was still putting in hours at the gym. He hadn’t let his age or his schedule slow down his workout routine as they got older. A few months earlier, Mickey had made the mistake of calling Ian’s ass cute, which prompted a whole discussion about the right dimensions of an ass for a man of his stature and several rounds of watching porn together before Ian found an ass shape to aspire to. When it came down to it, Mickey loved it. All those squats were for Mickey’s benefit. 

“Don’t lie to me. I’m not carrying you up those stairs again for a second time this week.” Mickey said, slapping his ass again when he remembered he wanted Ian to stay awake. 

“You only did that because you wanted me in bed with you. Like I’m your teddy bear or some shit.” Ian grumbled at the smack. “You can’t sleep without me in bed, can you, you big baby?” Ian laughed, turning his head towards Mickey with a teasing smile. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian back down with a hand against his shoulder. “Shut it-“ Mickey started as Ian started letting out a laugh. Ian’s laughter was cut off by a howling noise and before Mickey could ask what’s wrong, he was almost kneed in the stomach by Ian’s leg and Ian was rotating his body on Mickey and reaching down to grab his toes and the ball of his foot. “Owwww.” He whined, with his face all scrunched up. He was laying on his side facing Mickey now. 

“What happened?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian’s face and then putting his hand over Ian’s applying more pressure because he could assume what was going on. 

“Cramp.” Ian whimpered and tried to flex his toes to get it to go away but it was no use. 

“Move your hands.” Mickey smacked them out of the way. He took Ian’s foot into his hands, wrapping his palms across the top of Ian’s foot and then got to work massaging out the cramp with his thumbs. 

“You gotta take it easy when we play football. You get too excited and run around without stretching and then this happens.” Mickey scolded him. Mickey had never lost his touch in that regard and he’d be schooling Ian until they were old and gray. 

“Can’t help it. You never play sports with me.” Ian complained and his voice wavered when Mickey’s thumb pressed too hard. 

Mickey shook his head at Ian’s cheesiness as he finished massaging the cramp away and he flexed Ian’s toes to take the pain away. 

Ian finally opened his eyes and looked up at Mickey with a soft look, giving his husband a small glimpse of that little kid who fell for Mickey. The teenager who fell head over heels in love with Mickey before even getting to know his sweet and caring side. Ian loved thinking about how far they’d come since then, and he remembered it every time Mickey took care of him. “Thanks.” He blushed and reached one hand up without saying anything, knowing Mickey would understand the gesture and pull him up. Ian followed the pull until he was sitting up, straddling Mickey’s lap. In return Ian took Mickey’s hands and put them on his lower back and then lowered them down under his shorts to hold Ian’s ass, which was bare because he was only wearing a jockstrap. Ian smirked at Mickey’s look which changed from exhausted to a little bit more alert, bending forward and bringing their mouths closer and Mickey followed the movement of Ian’s mouth with his eyes like always.

“You do so much for me.” Ian said in an appreciative compliment, moving down to peck Mickey’s lips. “So it’s my turn to do something for you.” He slid back up into his seated position with a smile, his arms holding the back of the sofa on either side of Mickey’s head. 

Mickey gave him a tired look. “Look, I wanna fuck too, but I’m too tired for all the foreplay, so just get on me.” The proof of that statement was written all over Mickey’s face. 

Ian let out a soft chuckle. “Not that, I wanna do something nice for you.” He said, standing up and holding out his hand for Mickey to take. 

Mickey looked skeptical but he took Ian’s hand anyway because he was scowling at the loss of bodily contact. He was definitely not expecting Ian to lead him into the master bathroom but he didn’t feel like wasting his energy when he knew his husband had a plan. Mickey wasn’t phased as he was stripped naked, but he was surprised when Ian stepped away from him to fill up the bathtub. “In you go.” Ian made a sweeping motion with his arm like he was some fairy godfather and Mickey squints at him. 

“Why?” Mickey complained, looking like he was very close to throwing a fit about this. He had a one track mind when he was standing naked next to Ian. 

Ian tried to hide his laughter as he guided Mickey into the tub with a hand on the small of his back. “Because you’re tired and you need it. Your muscles will thank me later.” Ian smiled triumphantly when Mickey finally got into the tub and sat down, looking up at his husband with big guilt tripping eyes and a pout. 

“Wow really? I do something nice, just for you, and you’re making me feel bad for not including myself in it. What kind of backwards shit is this…” Ian shook his head and walked out of the room. 

“You’re just gonna leave me in here?” Mickey yelled after him, hearing Ian’s laugh from the hallway.

Ian was digging through the hall closet getting all the supplies they needed. He walks back in with folded towels, robes, massaging oil, and little tea light candles in his hand. “I need to get shit to set the mood. That okay with you, sir?” Ian teased Mickey. 

When Mickey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, Ian walked over to the tub and lifted his chin, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “It’ll be worth it, I promise. I need to run to the kitchen then I’ll be right back.” Ian promised and then turned to leave the room. “Turn off the water when it fills up.” He called over his shoulder before making his way down to the kitchen. He got two beers out of the fridge and then got the lighter out of one of the drawers. He brought the drinks and lighter upstairs and got right to work, turning off the water because Mickey still hadn’t, and then he silently lit all the candles. 

Mickey was still looking at Ian with a look of ‘what the fuck’. This was totally unexpected and out of the ordinary, so he wasn’t sure what to do right now. 

Of course, Ian saw his hesitation. “Relax, Mickey. Take your drink, lean back and enjoy the warm water.” 

Mickey eventually reached for an open beer, taking a swig as he watched Ian work. Ian turned off the lights in the bathroom after all his candles were lit and illuminating the area around the bathtub. He turned on some music on his phone and reached for the oil he’d brought earlier. He sat outside of the tub and brought one of Mickey’s arms out of the water, starting at Mickey’s shoulder and starting to massage the oil against his skin to relax his muscles as he moved further down Mickey’s arm to his hand. He got a deep groan of pleasure out of Mickey when he started to massage Mickey’s palm when he was finishing up. “That’ll teach you to play receiver without gloves again.” Ian mumbled with a cocky smirk. He was glad he was right about Mickey needing this time to relax. 

“Not my fault the QB pitches hard.” Mickey flicked his eyes up to Ian and grinned at him, proud of his double entendre. 

“Don’t talk bad about my skills, you were mad last year when you didn’t win, so I had to let you be on my team this year.” He teased Mickey because Mickey was definitely angry about it for a while. 

Mickey lifted his other hand up out of the water and splashed at Ian with a scowl on his face at first but then he laughed at Ian’s shocked face. The water had gotten all over his face and his bare chest. “Really, Mick?!” He rolled his eyes and reached in to splash Mickey back. Payback is payback. 

Mickey shook his head with a smirk, “Doesn't matter I’m already wet.” He wanted to get Ian riled up and into the tub or into bed a lot sooner than Ian’s slow plan, but Ian saw that coming. 

Ian didn’t take the bait, instead he switched to massage Mickey’s other arm and kept his eyes on his task. Looking into Mickey’s eyes would lead to more, because Mickey was definitely giving him The Look right now. After being with Mickey for over a decade, Ian could sense when he was getting The Look from his husband. One giveaway was that Mickey became very silent, no jokes or sass, he just watched Ian with a gaze full of the perfect mix of lust and love that only Mickey Milkovich could throw his way. Ian moved up this arm, starting at Mickey’s hand and going all the way up to his shoulder. He finally caved and looked up to meet Mickey’s eyes, biting his lip when he saw exactly what he was expecting. They both stay silent and let a moment pass between them, but Ian’s hands didn’t stop moving. Both of his hands had settled on top of Mickey’s shoulders and were working in the muscles there now. “You’re really hellbent on this massage thing, aren’t you?” Mickey finally caved and spoke first, in his gentle tone reserved only for Ian. 

Ian blushed softly and nodded, looking down at Mickey’s shoulders where his hands were working and then his gaze moved lower on Mickey’s chest, finding his name over Mickey’s heart. “I like taking care of you. Maybe we can do this more often.” He replied. 

“Aye, I don’t know about all that.” Mickey said with a small smirk, bringing his left hand up and wrapping it around Ian’s wrist, his silver wedding ring illuminated by the candles. “But I do know that this right here, would feel a lot better if you were behind me…” He trailed off, making a much more subtle hint and squeezing Ian’s wrist gently. 

“Oh, it would, would it?” Ian’s smile grew slowly. “Well I can’t keep going like this then, that just means I have to get in.” He chuckled, sliding his hands off of Mickey and then standing up to strip off from the waist down in one movement. 

Mickey wet his lips with his tongue as he stared up at his husband. “Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, hoping he was closer to getting fucked now that Ian was naked. 

Ian stepped into the tub and slowly sank down into the lukewarm water. He opened the drain to make room for some hot water and took his time adjusting the temperature to his liking. When he finally looked over at Mickey, Ian was on the receiving end of a death glare because Mickey felt like he was being ignored. Ian jumped at the gaze and then full-belly laughed, holding his arms open for Mickey. “C’mere.” 

Mickey climbed into his lap facing Ian and let out a happy sigh. “This is slightly better.” He commented before leaning down to peck Ian’s lips. 

“You wanted me behind you.” Ian countered. “Turn around and sit that ass down.” He chuckled before grabbing a handful of Mickey’s ass and jiggling it. “The sooner we’re done with this and your muscles are relaxed, the sooner we get to the good stuff.” He promised Mickey, seeing a pout start to form. 

Mickey grumbled as he had to awkwardly rotate himself in their average sized tub on top of his ginger giant. 

“It’ll be worth it.” Ian soothed as he got his hands back on Mickey’s shoulders. His thumbs rubbed at tense muscles Mickey couldn’t even feel right now, but if they were still tense in the morning he’d definitely be in pain. 

Mickey let out a low groan when Ian’s wet hands slid down to work over his shoulder blades. “You like that spot?” Ian whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere he’d created. 

“Yeah, right there.” Mickey’s breath came out soft and breathy and that went straight to Ian’s dick. It twitched under Mickey as Ian sucked in a breath. He couldn’t help it, Mickey sounded so sexy, and it definitely didn’t help that Mickey’s ass was straddling Ian’s cock. They both loved sleeping like that in bed, with Ian’s cock snuggled right between Mickey’s ass cheeks, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He’d always insisted Mickey was his other half, and sleeping naked side by side, Ian felt like their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

Mickey chuckled softly and adjusted himself on Mickey’s lap, knowing that’ll get Ian hard. “Why did your hands stop?” He played dumb. “I need you to go a little lower and… deeper.” He reached back and pushed Ian’s hands lower against his back, knowing Ian would immediately latch onto his hips. 

Ian couldn't hold back any longer, not with that sexy voice. He pulled Mickey back against his chest and slid his arms around to hold Mickey against himself in a tight hug, kissing up the side of his neck. “God, you feel so good in my arms like this.” Ian whispered sexily in his ear. He loved being behind Mickey in any scenario, but this felt so much better than he expected and he wasn’t even in Mickey yet. “I can feel every inch of your skin on mine.” He mumbled against Mickey’s ear lobe and then kissed it. 

He felt Mickey shiver in his arms as his hands came up to rest on Ian’s forearms. “You feel good too… warm and… cuddly.” Mickey landed on the word, resting the back of his head on Ian’s shoulder and barely turning his neck to look up at him. 

Ian looked back at him and smiled. “Only for you, Mikhailo.” Ian kissed the side of Mickey’s head then his eyes flickered all the way down Mickey’s chest to Mickey’s cock. Ian didn’t want to rush tonight, so he started back up with slow sensual touches. “I know you love to cuddle me, even  
though you normally refuse to say the word. You’ll get all the cuddling you want… after I’m done with you. We haven’t even finished your massage yet.” Ian smirked. He rubbed his right hand across Mickey’s pecs. Mickey’s breath is so shallow Ian can hear it and he watched Mickey’s chest rise and fall lightly as his fingers massaged their way across the muscles. “Have I ever told you how attractive your chest is? Just look at this.” Ian purred in his ear, scooping up Mickey’s pec in one hand and giving it a squeeze. “So fucking thick and heavy in my hand, and that’s just one part of your body that I love.” 

Mickey was blushing as he held Ian’s other hand under the water. “You might’ve said it before.” He mumbled, sliding his thumb across the back of Ian’s thumb. Ian would give his tiddies a squeeze in any occasion possible, but it was nice to hear that Ian loved them at this size. Mickey noticed a lot of his shirts were stretching over his chest as he worked out more and the muscles developed. Ian had almost fainted after seeing Mickey in a tight blank tank top a few weeks earlier. 

“Mmm.” Ian hummed softly as he took his hand out of Mickey’s to give each of his nipples equal attention. Mickey’s obsession with nipple play was so fun to experiment with, temperature wise and pain wise. They were so sensitive and playing with them got Mickey hard within seconds. Ian dragged the pads of his thumbs across Mickey’s puffy and soft pink nipples and he chewed on his lip, watching as they got hard. He swiped across them a few times to give Mickey a moment to enjoy this. “So responsive to me.” He praised, kissing the crook of Mickey’s neck where it met his shoulder. Mickey’s constant moans were turning Ian on even more and spurring him on to continue. He pinched both nipples at the same time and then let go of the right one, focusing his attention on the left. Ian rolled Mickey’s nipple between his index finger and his thumb, giving it a twist and a tug before letting up and doing the same to the other. 

Mickey was squirming on Ian’s lap. The pleasure of nipple play always went right to his cock, he loved the sharp pain that was followed by a wave of satisfaction that he could only get from Ian playing with his nipples. He finally found his voice and was able to get a proper question out between his moans. “So you got me in here to get me hard and then leave me hanging? C’mon, man.” He exhaled in more of a pleading tone than an exasperated one. He wanted relief, but he assumed this was Ian’s plan all along. 

Ian tugged on Mickey’s right nipple with a little chuckle and he opened his mouth to deny Mickey’s allegation, but before he could say anything, Mickey started sliding a hand down to his hard cock. Ian easily slapped it away before it could get there. “Nope. That’s not why I got you in here - you’re here so I can take care of you, and your cock is part of that. That cock is mine to relieve, when the time is right. Since you asked so nicely,” Ian joked, “I could move onto the next part of my plan right now… but, I’ll have to stop giving your nipples the attention they deserve and they haven’t even been in my mouth yet…” Ian continued to tease and he knew he was onto something because he heard Mickey’s breath catch in his throat again. Ian smirked triumphantly and lifted Mickey by his hips, knowing he’d get the message but saying it anyway, “Turn around.” 

Mickey was facing Ian within a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around the back of Ian’s neck as he straddled Ian’s upper thighs. He smiled down at Ian, thinking he knew what was coming next and hoping he was right. They were almost in Mickey’s favorite position, being pressed chest to chest. From here, since they weren’t pressed too tightly together yet, Ian would usually swoop in and give his nipples special attention with his tongue. 

To keep Mickey right where he wanted him, Ian pulled his knees up and then leaned Mickey back against them. He ran his palm up and down Mickey’s chest and gazed up at his husband with pure love in his eyes because Mickey looked breathtakingly beautiful in the candlelight. “You look so amazing, Mick. All the fucking time, but especially right now.” He said as if it was a promise. He had never been attracted to anyone even half as much as he was attracted to this man. Mickey had ruined him, in the best way possible. 

Mickey felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he shook his head. “Says the guy that looks like a fucking Adonis right now.” He raked his eyes over Ian’s fiery red hair which was longer than usual. Mickey ran a wet hand through Ian’s hair and smiled when the water droplets made his red hair shine. 

Now it was Ian’s turn to blush. He saw how concentrated Mickey looked and he found it adorable that Mickey still found him (and his hair color) so attractive. He wanted to make good on his promise to take care of Mickey though, and he knew just what would catch Mickey’s attention. Ian guided his hand on Mickey’s chest slowly down past Mickey’s happy trail to wrap around their cocks that we’re pressed against each other. He held them both together and started slowly stroking up and down, while swallowing his own moans. Mickey’s hard length pressed against his own was so distracting to Ian. He gazed up into Mickey’s eyes again to confirm that Mickey’s attention was back on him and they were building up to getting hot and heavy again. “Yeah… you love that, don’t you?” 

Mickey simply nodded because he didn’t trust his voice to stay steady right now. He wrapped his small hand around Ian’s much larger one and he looked down at them as Ian picked up the pace and jerked off their cocks together with little help from Mickey. “Shit… shit, Ian.” He whined lowly and arched his back, dropping his head back and pushing his chest towards Ian’s mouth unintentionally. 

“Mmmm… that’s what I was looking for.” Ian smirked as he moved in and wrapped his lips around Mickey’s right nipple. This had definitely been in his plan - to get Mickey involved in his own pleasure and have Mickey arching into him. “Mmm... mmm.” Ian hummed around the nipple in his mouth, the vibration against Mickey’s tingling skin felt electrifying. Ian kissed a line straight across Mickey’s chest to his other nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, licking it and then biting lightly as he kept up a quick pace with his hand, jerking them off together. Ian pulled his lips off of Mickey’s nipple for a quick moment and pressed a soft kiss to his name right over Mickey’s heart, knowing Mickey secretly loved when he kissed it. He smiled a devilishly handsome smile at his husband and then went right back to pleasuring Mickey, flattening his tongue and sliding it over Mickey’s nipple before sucking on it as he teased the other one with his hand. 

Mickey moaned Ian’s name because his pleasure was skyrocketing and Ian hadn’t slowed down the movement of his hand on their cocks yet. “Ian… fuck…” He breathed out, feeling a lot closer to his orgasm than he was a moment ago. 

Ian could sense that Mickey was getting close. He knew Mickey well enough to know that his husband would bite his lip and start squeezing Ian’s bicep as soon as he felt warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Ian slowed his hand to a stop on Mickey’s cock, “Look at me.” 

Mickey was too tense trying to hold off, so he hadn’t noticed that Ian had stopped jerking both of them off. He slowly pried one eye open at a time and groaned softly when he saw Ian’s smirk. “Iannnn…” He looked at his husband with pleading eyes, but he couldn’t help but give in when Ian held his chin and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“I’m gonna get you off, but not like this. For starters, I need to worship this body properly and fuck you hard. Don’t worry, you’ll cum a few times.” Ian promised with his lips right against Mickey’s. He gently sat Mickey back down in the tub and stood up, starting to drain out the water and blowing out all of the candles except for one. He steps out of the tub and dries himself off, looking back over to Mickey who surprisingly hadn’t made a sound. 

Mickey was resting his elbow on the side of the tub and leaning over, watching Ian dry off. His man got sexier by the day and he was loving the view. Ian’s wet muscles glistening with water droplets in the darkness, illuminated by candlelight - that was one of the best visuals for Mickey’s spank bank ever. He made a mental note to get Ian back in the tub with a camera handy next time, wanting a photograph of this moment to keep forever. Mickey wasn’t actually worried about his hard on disappearing as he got cold and he wasn’t mad about being edged either. He knew Ian came through when he made a promise and nothing else mattered right then. His tiredness went out the window and all that mattered was keeping his eyes on Ian and getting back under his man. 

Ian carried the candle into their room and set it on the nightstand on Mickey’s side of the bed. He came back into the bathroom and turned the lights on to the dimmest setting before scooping Mickey out of the tub with a peck on his lips. 

“You’ve really thought this through, huh?” Mickey asked because he could practically see the gears turning in Ian’s mind as his husband dried him off with a towel. Mickey stood still, letting Ian dry him and holding onto his shoulders for balance as Ian moved lower. 

Ian stood up with a sheepish smile, dropping the towel onto the tile floor and then stepping closer, his bare body right against Mickey’s with nothing in between them. He held the back of Mickey’s head in his hand and gazed down at him proudly for a moment. “I want this to be perfect.” He said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mickey’s softly. He pulled back to press a few soft pecks against Mickey’s pillowy soft lips before he parted his own lips and leaned in for a proper kiss. 

Mickey could barely contain his happiness and the little noise he made when Ian finally started kissing him will never be spoken of again. He forced himself to contain his smile long enough to kiss Ian back, bringing Ian impossibly closer. His left hand automatically wrapped around Ian’s hip, holding him in place as they stood chest to chest. At first, Mickey only parted his lips a little bit to tease Ian, but as always that didn't last for long. As soon as their tongues met, the soft kiss turned morphed to one full of intense passion. Kissing Ian was one of Mickey’s favorite things on Earth. Nothing made him feel more complete than when his lips were pressed against Ian’s. 

As soon as Ian felt Mickey’s other hand slide down his neck, Ian pressed his lower half closer to Mickey and slid both of his hands down to grab Mickey’s ass. He gripped it firmly as he broke the kiss to breathe for a moment, but he stayed close, their breath mingling as he bit down on Mickey’s swollen lower lip and pulled lightly. “God, I fuckin’ love you.” He mumbled as he released Mickey’s lip. He’d always loved the way Mickey’s lips looked after they made out, their usual soft pink color replaced with a darker pink because of all of Ian’s biting and the fact that they’d become so swollen in minutes was such a turn on. He lifted Mickey up, holding onto the bottom of his thick thighs, to carry him into their bedroom. Feeling Mickey’s hardening cock pressed against his abs again made Ian’s stomach do an excited somersault. 

Mickey blushed and tucked his face into Ian’s neck. “You better… making out in the bathroom like we’re still teenagers. I’m gonna be too old for that soon, man.” He pretended to be grumpy about it, but Ian could feel Mickey’s lips upturned in a smile as he spoke. 

“We didn’t do enough of it as teenagers.” Came Ian’s retort as he tossed Mickey onto his back on the bed without warning. 

Mickey grunted as he landed on the soft comforter, the air knocked out of his lungs from the sneak attack throw. He chuckled at Ian’s sassy reply and held a hand up towards where Ian was still standing at the food of his bed. “Yeah, yeah, come up here and let’s make up for it then.”

Ian lifted his chin dramatically, breaking eye contact with Mickey. “Nope, you missed your opportunity.” He replied before climbing onto the bed but keeping his hands off Mickey. 

“Oh, come on. I know my window didn’t close that fast, bitch.” Mickey smirked as he sat up and cutely scooted down towards Ian and puckering his swollen lips at his husband. 

“Nope.” Ian crossed his arms over his chest and got off the bed to open his bedside drawer and get the lube he wanted.

“Ian…?” Mickey kept his gaze on Ian. He knew his lover wasn’t really mad at him. 

“Yes?” He arched an eyebrow at Mickey as he walked back around to the foot of the bed. 

“The fuck are you doing down there?” 

“I’m gonna start by worshipping every inch of your body. So close your eyes and leave me to it.” He smirked at Mickey and then crawled onto the bed between Mickey’s spread legs. “All mine.” He said as he kissed Mickey's ankle on his right leg and moved up the leg slowly, pressing soft kisses all over. He then switched to kiss Mickey’s knee on his other leg and made his way back down. He took his time, kissing up and down his man’s sore legs but he didn’t let his lips go above Mickey’s knees.

Mickey loved watching the way Ian’s eyes closed with each kiss. Ian would look up at Mickey, making eye contact looking up at his sexy body, before moving on and finding another spot to put his lips. He smiles up at Mickey and reaches a hand up Mickey’s thigh to stroke Mickey’s cock back to full hardness.

Mickey moaned, bucking up into Ian’s hand for the sweet relief. “Ian c’mon. You’re cute down there but move it along!” Mickey mumbled in an exasperated tone and then held his hand out for Ian to take. 

Ian put his hand in Mickey’s hand and let Mickey pull him up the bed, but Ian made sure he moved at a slow place, kissing up Mickey’s thigh now and then moving horizontally across to press kisses on his other thigh. He licked his lips as he slid his hand out of his husbands, wanting to mark Mickey’s thighs up in a way that satisfies both of them, giving them a visual reminder of this night at least for the next few days. He laid on his stomach between Mickey’s legs and started sucking hickeys on Mickey’s inner thighs. He heard Mickey sigh happily and felt Mickey slide his soft warm hand over his hand on Mickey’s hip.

Ian reached his free hand up and palmed Mickey’s cock again, moaning against Mickey’s thigh as he appreciated Mickey's girth. He kissed Mickey’s hip, Mickey’s balls, and then the center of his cock. He smiled happily hearing Mickey’s happy sigh, so he stopped there and let go of Mickey’s hand to hold Mickey’s dick up and suck on the tip, twirling his tongue around and around the thick tip. “Love how thick and fucking juicy this cock is.” Ian pants, holding Mickey’s thick 6 inch length in his free hand, while his other hand popped open the cap on their bottle of lube. 

Mickey moaned as he watched Ian slap Mickey’s cock against his cheek and then slap it against his tongue. “Mmm so fucking good. Gonna milk you dry tonight.” He spit into his hand that was already covered in lube, knowing Mickey thought that was hot. Ian jerked Mickey’s off fast for a few seconds only to slow down a moment later and wrap his lips around Mickey’s tip again. He sucked on it but didn’t move lower, looking up and making eye contact with his man. 

“Ian, don’t fuckin’ tease.” Mickey groaned and pushed on the back of Ian’s head, dropping his own head back onto his pillow when Ian responded by slipping straight down to Mickey’s base. “Fuckkkk…” Mickey let out a low moan and slid his hand off of Ian’s hands to wrap his fingers around Ian’s wavy hair. 

Ian moaned when he felt Mickey’s cock hit the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a minute, swallowing around Mickey’s entire length until he felt Mickey’s leg start shaking, which was another one of Mickey’s tells. 

Ian pulled up slowly so that he had enough room to hold the base of Mickey’s cock again. He started bobbing his head on the rest of his length, moaning and preening when he felt Mickey’s precum leaking onto his tongue. He started getting sloppier, knowing that Mickey liked it that way. He let himself drool a little onto his hand as extra lube as he started showing off his skills, twisting his hand in a way Mickey wild. He moved his fist up and down Mickey’s thick cock, following the movement of his own lips. He made sure he moved quick enough to please Mickey, but slow enough to drag this out. 

“Iannnn…” Mickey whined, fisting Ian’s hair tighter this time, clearly realizing that Ian was going at a pace that was slower than usual. They both enjoyed quick blowjobs, in the morning or in public restrooms - they don't discriminate between time or place. Ian opened his eyes and looked up, locking eyes with his husband who looked perfect, illuminated by the candlelight. Mickey loved watching Ian suck him off so he’d propped up his head by resting it on his arm, stretching out the left side of his body. Mickey looked so fucking sexy, Ian almost came right then and there, looking up at Mickey with his husband’s dick heavy on his tongue. The left side of Mickey’s face was bathed in a soft golden glow from the candle on his nightstand. Ian revelled in the fact that the light also highlighted the flexed muscles of his arm and upper chest that Ian found so attractive. He could see every detail on Mickey’s left side, all the different dips and crevices between Mickey’s muscles where Ian’s tongue could run. Every piece of pale skin was now on display, only broken by the two tattoos on this side of Mickey’s body, the first of which was Ian’s name over Mickey’s heart. 

Ian reached up and ran his fingers over the second tattoo, which was on Mickey’s rib cage. It read ‘love and be loved’ and it was Ian’s new favorite tattoo on his husband. Moving his hand back down to Mickey’s hip, Ian effectively pinned Mickey down against the mattress and started sucking Mickey off harder and faster. His mouth hadn’t left Mickey’s tip at all as he gazed up at his sexy husband, now all he needed was Mickey’s cum and it was the only thing on his mind. He bobbed his head as fast as he could on Mickey, closing his eyes and putting all of his focus into the way he was moving his tongue along the bottom of Mickey’s cock. He slid his hand off of Mickey’s cock and onto his balls, holding the heavy weight in his hand and moaning at how good it felt. He heard his moan echoed by Mickey before he even started massaging Mickey’s balls in his hand, earning more moans between curses. 

“Ian.” Mickey shifted his hips under Ian’s hold, not trying to come too soon, knowing Ian has much more planned for him. “Dude, you gotta stop…” He grunted, feeling the heat pool in the bottom of his stomach again and his ass clench around air as he tried to keep everything at bay. “Ian!” He growled and shifted enough to kick Ian in the ribs. 

Ian groaned at the kick and took his hand off of Mickey’s balls to hold his side as he started deepthroating Mickey’s cock. He loved the way Mickey’s thick cock would restrict his mouth completely and he’d trained his throat to let him stay all the way down for as long as he could, breathing through his nose. Ian finally eased up a little when he felt Mickey give in, knowing Ian wasn’t going to stop until he came and knowing exactly what Ian wanted. Mickey pushed down on the back of Ian’s head with a hand still in his hair, keeping Ian’s lips wrapped around his base until he felt like letting Ian up. He repeated this several times until he was satisfied and then pulled Ian off of him completely, by yanking on his hair. He chuckled as Ian looked like a fish out of water, chasing Mickey’s tip with an open mouth as Mickey let it fall back against his stomach with a wet ‘thwap’. Ian exhaled through his nose and started to whine in the back of his throat, before he even made eye contact with Mickey. “You’ll get what you want.” Mickey soothed him with a husky tone, pulling Ian closer by his hair and sitting up a little to bring their mouths close together. He saw Ian’s gaze flick up from Mickey’s eyes down to his lips and then back up, from how close they were to a kiss. Ian just wanted his mouth on Mickey in any way when he got into this mindset and he was still breathing heavily from the blowjob he was giving. Mickey himself was breathing hard and Ian’s sexy breathlessness was pushing him even closer to the edge. “Stick your tongue out.” Mickey had gotten better at demanding what he wanted and Ian was eager to please. He waited until Ian’s tongue was out and Ian was panting like a dog, before Mickey leaned forward the last few inches and slid his tongue along Ian’s. He pulled away, simply licking Ian’s tongue a few times, feigning the beginning of a kiss and then pulling back until Mickey himself couldn’t take the teasing anymore and he held the back of Ian’s head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He reached out to his side as they sloppily made out, finding Ian’s hand and putting it back on his cock. Mickey moaned against Ian’s mouth as his husband started jerking him off again. 

Ian was flushed all over from the shift in control, but he kept his lips pressed against Mickey’s. His brain was fuzzy and he was dazed, feeling like he was under Mickey’s spell. That lasted until he felt a sharp tug on his hair bring him back to reality. He moaned into the kiss and reached down to stroke his own painfully hard cock. The tip was an angry red color after being ignored for this long. He was up on his knees, leaning over Mickey’s body to keep up with the intense kiss. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to end the kiss but dying to get his lips somewhere else. “I want to taste you, Mickey.” He whispered with his lips pressed against Mickey’s lightly, closing his mouth long enough to peck Mickey’s bottom lip. “Please.” Ian knew that saying those words and begging for it went straight to Mickey’s cock. 

“You get what you ask for.” Mickey shrugged cockily as he smiled against Ian’s lips. 

Ian nodded quickly as he moved back into his previous position laying between Mickey’s legs. He slowed down his hand on Mickey’s cock and looked up at Mickey with big green eyes, giving him the most innocent look he could muster while he tapped Mickey’s cock against his cheek. “Please?” 

Mickey nodded and guided Ian’s mouth back to his tip. “Tap twice.” He reminded Ian of their safeword before jumping into this. When Ian confirmed that with a nod, Mickey pushed Ian all the way back down his cock and held Ian’s head in place gently. He let out a loud moan as Ian slowly loosened his lips to let Mickey fuck his mouth. 

Ian moaned when Mickey started fucking up into his mouth, reaching down and grabbing onto his 9 inch cock that was leaking precum against the bed already. Mickey needed to cum quickly if Ian had any hopes of fucking him tonight. As soon as he thought it, he tasted Mickey’s sticky sweet cum mix with Mickey’s precum and saliva in his mouth already, hearing Mickey cum with a shout of his name. Ian let out a guttural moan in satisfaction, since his mouth was full of Mickey’s dick and he was happy to finally be swallowing all of Mickey’s cum. As soon as Mickey was finished and his arched back crashed back onto their mattress, Ian slid up off of Mickey’s cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, taking a minute to catch his breath before leaving down to lick Mickey clean off every drop of cum on his cock. 

“Ian… fuck…” Mickey was covered in sweat and flushed from what just transpired. He was breathing hard and looking down at Ian with a soft look of love in his eyes. He ran a hand through Ian’s messy hair and playfully ruffled it. Mickey had that little smile on his face, looking like he was satisfied enough to sleep but Ian wasn’t having it. He kissed Mickey’s hip innocently, moving out from between Mickey’s legs, knowing Mickey forgot the promise Ian had made to fuck him. He gave Mickey an angelic smile before he roughly flipped Mickey over onto his stomach with a chuckle falling past his lips. 

“Agh!” Mickey grunted as his face hit the pillow and whatever else he said was muffled as well. 

Ian slipped back between Mickey’s legs holding Mickey’s perky ass in both hands happily and kissing each cheek. “I can’t leave this ass unhappy.” He delivered a sharp smack to one of his cheeks, just to watch it jiggle right in front of his face. He loves watching Mickey walk around their house naked and admiring the way his ass bounces with each step. “You know how he gets if it’s been too long without my dick inside him.” Ian teased, referring to Mickey’s ass as ‘him’.

Mickey smirked into his pillow and finally lifted himself up enough on one arm to speak clearly, catching a glimpse of Ian over his shoulder. “You gotta do what you gotta do to keep him happy… I understand.” He said in a deeply emotional voice before his face broke into a grin and he flopped back down against his pillow, getting ready for this. 

Ian held Mickey’s ass cheeks apart, sliding down right where he wanted to be, with his face nestled between them as he licked a fat stripe across Mickey’s hole. He pulled away and gathered spit in his mouth, spitting on Mickey’s hole and then rubbing it in. “Mmmm I missed you.” Ian moans to Mickey’s hole softly, knowing Mickey could still hear him. He felt Mickey’s laugh as his husband’s body shifted slightly under his hands. “Excuse me, I’m having a moment down here with him. I’d appreciate it if you could stay quiet.” He swatted at Mickey’s ass again. 

That joke earned Ian another laugh, which Mickey covered with a cough. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry.” He smiled widely as he pressed his face into the pillow again, intentionally hiding his face this time.

“Now where were we? Oh yeah… Hi, baby, I missed you.” He pressed his pouting lips against Mickey’s hole in a kiss. “Mmm you taste soooo good from our bath.” Ian kept up his little charade giving Mickey’s ass kisses and compliments until he really got into it, kissing and licking at Mickey’s rim for a minute before pushing his tongue into Mickey. He pulled away to spit on Mickey’s hole again before he spread Mickey open wider with his hands. “Taste so good.” He moaned as he slid one hand down to meet his tongue. He rimmed Mickey’s hole as he pressed his now wet fingertip against Mickey’s hole as his other hand reached for their bottle of edible strawberry flavored lube again. Ian had made eating Mickey out all over the house a habit, so they always had flavored lube in their room, in addition to all the edible lube around the house. Out of all of the flavors, strawberry was by far his favorite - perfectly sweet like Mickey. Ian squirted some lube out onto his fingers and warmed it for a second before he pushed his finger more firmly into Mickey than before, moaning as Mickey clenched around it immediately. He leaned down and licked at Mickey’s rim that was closed against his finger until Mickey loosened up and relaxed enough for Ian to get his tongue in there along with his finger. He worked Mickey open slowly with his tongue and fingers, slowly building up to three fingers fucking in and out of Mickey while Ian’s tongue was lapping at the rim of his full hole. Ian heard Mickey’s moans and reached under Mickey with his free hand to make sure his husband was hard again. Ian let out his own pleased moan when he found that Mickey was rock hard again. He slid his fingers out of Mickey slowly, knowing now was not the time to start aiming those long fingers at Mickey’s prostate if he didn’t want Mickey to cum prematurely. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, burying it deep inside Mickey and eating him out like his life depended on it. He was glad to have caught his breath between sucking Mickey off and eating him out because he was really giving this his all. Using the same lubed up hand, Ian reached down between his body and the mattress to grab his own cock by it’s head that was leaking precum. He let out a breathy moan at the sensation of his hand on his cock and he continued to eat Mickey out as he jerked off. Ian knew it was time to move on when he found himself moaning louder than Mickey. 

“Up…” He panted heavily, patting Mickey’s hip with a light tap, thinking Mickey would get up on all fours. “Get up on your knees for me, Mick.” Ian pulled his mouth off of Mickey and wiped it with the back of his hand again. He gave Mickey a chance to do it himself but ended up lifting Mickey’s hips himself because Mickey’s post-orgasm brain was making him move too slowly. Mickey kept his head against his pillow with his ass up in the air, but in spite of his lack of energy, he reached one hand back for Ian to hold. 

“I got you, baby.” Ian purred to him softly, holding Mickey’s hand and giving it a light squeeze before resting it against Mickey’s lower back. Ian lined up his lubricated cock against Mickey’s hole and slowly pushed into him, squeezing Mickey’s hand until he bottomed out. 

Mickey moaned loudly and pushed himself up onto his one free hand. “Ian…” Mickey groaned and pushed back onto his cock. “You gotta move, man. Please.” He begged and Ian didn’t need to be told twice. He released Mickey’s hand to hold onto both of Mickey’s hips, snapping his hips against Mickey’s ass and moaning at the delicious sound it made as he started thrusting into his lover. He kept his pace slow at first and built up to what they love. 

Mickey fisted his hands in the sheets and his head dropped down between his arms. Ian slid one of his large palms up Mickey’s back to soothe him as he kept thrusting, holding one side of Mickey’s neck and driving up into him while he held Mickey’s hip in his other hand. 

“Fuck!” Mickey yelled out loudly, feeling each thrust deeper than the one before. Ian aimed for Mickey’s prostate with each thrust of his huge cock, which slowly wore Mickey’s strength down until his arms gave up and Mickey’s face was pressed against the pillow again. Mickey was a moaning mess, not able to hold back a single sound that Ian was drawing out of him. 

Ian’s moans mixed with Mickey’s and he tried to keep himself quiet because he loved hearing his husband’s moans. He slid his hand down Mickey’s spine, watching him shiver at the touch and Ian immediately wanted to see him. He wanted to touch his lover and feel Mickey all around him, he was missing out on all of that in this position. 

Ian knew Mickey was going to get mad at him for pulling out now, so he braced himself to get yelled at as he pulled out of Mickey and then flipped him over. “IAN CLAYTON- oh.” Mickey had a deep red color on his cheeks as he looked up at Ian. “We gonna do this or not?” He bit his lip and arched a teasing eyebrow at Ian who was staring at him like he was someone to stare at. Mickey continued to entice Ian as he pulled his knees up and reached to pull Ian between his legs. “Get the fuck in me or you’re sleeping on the couch, shithead.” He said in the sweetest tone as he held Ian’s waist and pulled him closer. Honestly, Ian could’ve mistaken whatever Mickey just said for a compliment if he hadn’t been paying attention. 

“I’ll earn my spot here then.” He licked his lips with a chuckle and leaned down over Mickey, skidding his hands up the back of Mickey’s thighs. He held them down against Mickey’s sides, pinning Mickey open for him and slipping back in after a few failed attempts since he wasn’t guiding his cock. Mickey deserves to be teased for that threat. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and held Ian’s face in his hands, pulling Ian down into a biting kiss. He knew a smartass comment right now would only make Ian tease him more, so he’d have to bite his tongue. With Ian’s perfect fucking freckled face right there in front of him, Mickey thought this was a better way to keep himself quiet. Ian could always think more clearly with Mickey’s tongue down his throat, so it was an added bonus that the kiss would help Ian get his dick back into Mickey. 

Ian moaned when he bottomed out once again inside Mickey. He felt Mickey’s strong arms slide around his back and he followed Mickey’s pull all the way down until they were chest to chest in another one of Mickey’s favorite positions. Ian threw caution to the wind now because he couldn’t hold his own orgasm at bay for much longer. He thrusted in and out of Mickey as fast as he could, reaching into the tight space between their bodies to jerk Mickey off at the same pace. When he felt close, Ian broke the kiss and tucked his face into Mickey’s neck, inhaling Mickey’s scent as he came inside of Mickey with a loud moan. Mickey moaned as he felt Ian’s cum fill him up and he came simultaneously, scratching up Ian’s back with his blunt nails as he clung to his husband. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Mickey exhaled when he found his voice again. He was still holding Ian against him in a tight hug because he loved when Ian stayed inside him after a round, plugging him up with that huge load of cum. “Goddamn, Gallagher. That was fucking amazing.” He whispered in Ian’s ear. They always had mind blowing sex, but he could get used to all the pampering and shit beforehand. 

Ian blushed and lifted his head out of the crook of Mickey’s neck to peck his lips softly a few times. “It was.” He smiled as he looked down at his Mickey. “I love you so much.” He mumbled and leaned in for another kiss with his eyes open, not wanting to look away from his lover. 

Mickey rubbed his hand soothingly on Ian’s back and kissed him back until he felt himself getting really sleepy. “I know. I love you too.” He opened his eyes and reached down to rub Ian’s ass that was probably sore from all of the work it put in today. Maybe he’d need to take care of Ian’s ass tomorrow. He smirked at the thought as he turned his head to the side and yawned. Ian took that as his opportunity to kiss down the side of Mickey’s neck. He wasn’t trying to start another round, he just liked how pliant Mickey is after he orgasms. He could get away with kissing Mickey’s anywhere and everywhere right now. 

Mickey rubbed a hand against Ian’s chest as he relaxed against the mattress. “C’mon man, we gotta sleep.” He yawned again and Ian got the hint, sliding out of Mickey and moving higher on the bed to lay against Mickey’s side.

Ian rested his head against Mickey’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Night, Mick.” He yawned and snuggled closer. 

“Night, Ian.” Ian felt Mickey’s arm tighten around him and pull him closer as Ian hooked his long leg over Mickey’s hip. Mickey was out like a light soon after and Ian found it relaxing to watch the almost burnt out flame dance on top of the candle. He decided to plan more romantic evenings and fucking by candlelight because they’d both loved this so much. He looked down at Mickey’s skin under the soft glow. He was laying against the right side of Mickey’s body so he could clearly see Mickey’s chest tattoos highlighted in the light again. He ran his fingertip lightly over the tattoo of his name and then over the tattoo that was just a little lower on Mickey’s side. ‘Love and be loved.’ He had written it out in his own handwriting, so he could trace it perfectly by now. Even in the dark, he smirked to himself as he leaned up and blew out the candle. 

Ian couldn’t sleep just yet, simply glad to have that warm feeling in his chest. With his fingers still lovingly tracing the fresh ink, he felt that warm feeling of his chest grow as he thought about the reason why Mickey got it and the sentiment behind it. Years before they got married, Ian remembered Mickey complimenting the placement of Ian’s army tattoo and he could remember Mickey tracing over it a lot when Ian first came back from basic training with the new ink. About a month after Mickey had developed that habit, Ian explained the new anger he felt towards his bald eagle and gun tattoo to Mickey - to Ian, it served as a reminder of his main goal in life, before he failed and fucked things up - and Mickey had done his best to be comforting, but at the end of the conversation, he’d simply replied, ‘Well then, thank fuck you got a whole other side to work with. Ink your new dream here.’ He’d feathered his fingers over the left side of Ian’s rib cage, laying in Ian’s arms with a happy smile. Mickey had wanted something similar, but to be ‘different’ the asshole had to get it done on the opposite side. 

‘Love and be loved.’ The tattoo read, and Ian mouthed the words against Mickey’s chest. Mickey’s dream and his main priority in life was to love Ian and be loved by Ian. It was only fitting that his name was tattooed over Mickey’s heart only a few inches above it. 

‘Love and be loved.’ Ian whispered this time. He was proud to be a part of Mickey’s dream, and thought Mickey was doing a damn good job living up to it.


End file.
